Memories from the war
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Ketika terjadi serangan udara besar-besaran pada tanggal 15 April 1945, seorang gadis yang bernama Kaja kehilangan ingatannya dan terdampar di masa depan sebagai arwah penasaran. Lalu, ia bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta, model terkenal yang bisa melihat makhluk halus. Mampukah Kise mengembalikan ingatan Kaja? My 2nd crossover! Kise Ryouta x Kaja Bergmann. Cover is mine.
1. Kicked to the future

**Memories from the war by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Natsu no Arashi! © Jin Kobayashi-sensei. **

**Warning : Semi-canon** **,** **OOC (maybe), de el el.**

Doumo-ssu. Kali ini Yukira akan mempersembahkan fanfic bergenre supernatural pertama Yukira! Crossovernya sama sekali tak terduga, ya? Hehehe. Oke, mari kita langsung capsus ke ceritanya.

Don't like, don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

15 April 1945.

ZRASSH! DUAR! DUAR!

Malam itu, terjadi serangan udara besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh tentara Amerika. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dan tangisan para lelaki, perempuan, orang tua, dan bayi di kota tersebut.

Di antara kobaran api tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis Jerman berseragam SMA perempuan Okurayama sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka.

"To... tolong... a... a... aku..." lirih gadis tersebut sebelum akhirnya ambruk ke tanah dan pingsan seketika.

 _Present day..._

"Ukh..." gadis tersebut membuka matanya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan transparan, seperti roh. Gadis tersebut lebih terkejut ketika melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, terdapat gedung-gedung tinggi di sana, tidak seperti terakhir kali yang ia lihat.

"A... aku di mana...?" tanya gadis tersebut. Ia tak dapat mengingat apapun, termasuk kejadian yang ia alami barusan.

"Ka... ja... Berg... mann..." gadis itu mencoba mengeja namanya. Hanya itulah yang dapat ia ingat sekarang.

* * *

" _Otsukare, minna-san!"_ teriak salah satu kru begitu sesi pemotretan Kise berakhir. Semua kru termasuk Kise langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" teriak Kise "Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu."

"Semoga selamat sampai tujuan, Kise-kun!" teriak kru yang lain.

Haah, ini adalah sesi pemotretan yang melelahkan bagi Kise Ryouta. Maklumlah, Kise adalah model remaja terkenal yang sering melakukan pemotretan sana sini. Tetapi, hari ini adalah sesi yang paling melelahkan karena ia harus melakukan pemotretan dari pagi hingga malam.

Tetapi, malam ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja, Kise merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres. Kise mulai berkeringat dingin, apa lagi ini? Sudah cukup dengan kejadian dimana ia dihantui oleh hantu berbadan besar dengan kepala merah. Sejak itulah, ia trauma bertemu hantu. Sekarang, dia akan menjumpai hantu yang mana lagi?

"Di... mana... aku? Di... mana... aku?" terdengar suara perempuan yang terdengar lirih. Kise mulai bergidik, firasat buruknya betul! Tetapi, dimana hantu perempuan tersebut? Jangan-jangan dia mau mengajak main petak umpet, nih! Sudah, sudah! Ini bukan waktunya melawak, batin Kise. Ia membuang semua pikiran negatif dari otaknya.

" _Konbawa."_ Sapa hantu tersebut.

"Ugyaaa!" Kise menjerit karena hantu tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

" _Ano_... ini di mana? Dan kau siapa?" tanya hantu tersebut.

"Kau sendiri siapa-ssu?!" tanya Kise tanpa menghilangkan kekagetannya.

"Aku Kaja Bergmann." Jawab hantu tersebut. Kise langsung menghela napas lega.

"Aku Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal, Kajacchi." Kise memperkenalkan dirinya.

"-cchi?" Kaja bingung.

"Aku selalu menambahkan kata '-cchi' untuk orang yang kuhormati-ssu." Kata Kise antusias.

Itulah awal pertemuan antara Kaja Bergmann, gadis yang berasal dari tahun 1945 dengan Kise Ryouta, sang model terkenal yang banyak digandrungi oleh kaum wanita.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Yukira dapet ide nulis fanfic ini setelah membaca manga Natsu no Arashi! yang Yukira pinjam dari teman Yukira. Tetapi, sengaja Yukira crossover dengan KnB biar readers bisa mengenal sedikit Natsu no Arashi!**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	2. Lost mind Girl

**Memories from the war by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Natsu no Arashi! © Jin Kobayashi-sensei. **

* * *

" _Nee,_ Kajacchi. Kenapa kau bisa terdampar sampai ke sini-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Kaja lirih "Aku hanya bisa mengingat namaku."

" _Souka."_ Kise menggantungkan kata-katanya "Jadi, kamu hantu yang kehilangan ingatan, ya?"

"Mungkin begitu." Jawab Kaja "Omong-omong, kau bisa melihatku, ya? Orang biasa tak bisa melihatku, lho."

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku anak normal. Tetapi, sejak aku mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang jalan-jalan bersama paman dan bibiku, aku jadi memiliki kemampuan aneh seperti ini. Pernah sekali aku menjerit keras di kelas karena melihat sesosok hantu tanpa kepala di sudut kelas."

Kaja terdiam. Kise benar, ia adalah hantu yang kehilangan ingatannya. Tetapi, lamunannya terpecah oleh Kise yang beranjak dari kursi taman.

"Kajacchi! Ayo ke rumahku-ssu. Kita cerita di sana saja." Ajak Kise.

"Kau yakin?" Kaja ragu-ragu.

"Sshh! _Daijobu_ -ssu. Tidak ada orang rumahku yang bisa melihatmu kecuali aku. Kamu, kan, hantu-ssu." Kise menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. Ia bicara sangat pelan, takut dikira orang gila katanya.

"Ah... ba... baik..." akhirnya Kaja menerima ajakan Kise.

 **Kaja's POV**

Aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini. Sejak aku terdampar di masa ini, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang bisa melihatku. Namanya Kise Ryouta. Dia pria yang memiliki rambut pirang, mata _golden honey_ , dan memakai anting di telinga kirinya. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, dia tampan juga. Wajahku langsung merona karenanya, untung saja Kise tak melihatku. Selain itu, Sifatnya ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi, Aku yakin, dia pasti bisa menolongku.

"Kajacchi! Kita sudah sampai-ssu." Kata Kise sambil membukakan pintu. Aku terperangah ketika melihat interior di rumah Kise. Ada kotak ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan gambar, ada kotak kecil yang bisa dilipat dan lain-lain.

"Kajacchi, ayo ikut aku-ssu." Kise menuntunku menuju kamarnya.

 **Normal POV**

Saat ini, Kise sedang bersama Kaja di kamar Kise. Tak ada yang curiga karena mereka tak bisa melihat Kaja. Mereka hanya melihat Kise berjalan sendirian menuju kamarnya.

"Kajacchi, kenapa kau bisa datang kesini-ssu? Apa ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan?" tanya Kise.

"Aku kehilangan ingatan. Karena itulah, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatanku." Jawab Kaja.

"Siapa yang bisa membantumu?"

"Tentu saja orang yang bisa melihatku. Karena itulah, tolong aku, Kise... jika aku kehilangan ingatan, aku takkan bisa pergi ke dunia sana."

Kise terdiam. Lalu ia beranjak berdiri dan menatapku.

"Aku mungkin bisa menolongmu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Aku butuh bantuan-ssu." Kata Kise.

"Bantuan siapa?" tanya Kaja.

"Tentu saja dari seniorku di klub basket." Jawab Kise "Untuk sementara ini, tidurlah dulu-ssu. Besok aku akan membawamu ke gym."

Kaja tak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kise. Tetapi, diabaikannya karena Kise sudah membentangkan _futon_ di bawah tempat tidurnya. Kaja langsung berbaring di atas _futon_ tersebut. Lalu mulai tertidur.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Pendek banget, ya? Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, Yukira memang** **suka bikin yang pendek-pendek biar readers penasaran, hehehehe.**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	3. Meet the seniors

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Natsu no Arashi! © Jin Kobayashi-sensei.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kaja ikut Kise ke Kaijou high, sekolahnya Kise. Sesampainya di sana, para gadis telah berteriak histeris sambil mengerubungi Kise.

"Kyaa~! Kise-kunnn!"

"Kise-kun, kau tampan sekali hari ini!"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kise!"

Para gadis itu benar-benar berbahaya, batin Kaja. Tanpa sadar, seorang gadis menabrak Kaja hingga Kaja tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ukh!" teriak Kaja. Tetapi, gadis tersebut tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengar Kaja, ia hanya mengira bahwa ia terjatuh ke lantai saja.

"Ah... maaf _minna._ Hari ini, aku ada urusan penting, _Jaa nee~!_ " Kise menolak permintaan fansnya dengan sopan.

"Yahh, Kise-kun..." terdengar keluhan fansnya yang kecewa.

Kise langsung berjalan bersama Kaja di sampingnya. Tentu saja para fans Kise tak bisa melihatnya. tentu saja, Kaja, kan, hantu!

"Untung kamu hantu-ssu." Kata Kise "Jika tidak, mungkin kamu sudah dibully oleh fansku-ssu."

"Hah? Bully? Apa itu?" tanya Kaja.

"Bully itu tindakan yang bisa membuat orang lain terpuruk-ssu." Jawab Kise.

"Oh."

* * *

Kise telah sampai di depan kelasnya. Sementara Kaja memilih untuk menunggu di luar.

"Kau yakin-ssu?" tanya Kise ketika Kaja menolak tawaran Kise untuk ikut ke dalam kelas.

"Hm. Aku tak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Kaja.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kise mengajak Kaja ke gym. Kaja kembali terkagum-kagum ketika melihat seisi gym. Bola berwarna oranye berserakan sana-sini, tiang basket yang tinggi dan lain sebagainya.

"Kise, kau terlambat lagi." Kata Kasamatsu begitu melihat Kise masuk kedalam gym.

"Maaf senpai. Hari ini, aku butuh bantuan senpai." Sahut Kise.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kita kumpul dulu-ssu. Nanti aku ceritakan."

* * *

Rombongan tim basket Kaijou terkejut ketika mendengar cerita Kise. Terlebih lagi, soal gadis hantu yang dibawa oleh Kise.

"Dia ada di mana, Kise?" tanya Moriyama.

"Dia ada di sampingku-ssu." Jawab Kise sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya. "Tetapi, kalian tak bisa melihatnya karena dia adalah hantu dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya."

Kaja hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Kise. Kise benar, hanya dia yang bisa melihat Kaja. Sementara rekannya yang lain tak bisa melihat Kaja.

"Kenapa dia bisa terdampar ke sini?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Dia kehilangan ingatan-ssu." Jawab Kise. "Aku mau membantunya, tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Aku butuh bantuan kalian-ssu. Maukah kalian membantuku demi Kajacchi?"

"Tentu saja kami mau!" jawab Hayakawa "Jadi kita mu(l)ai da(r)i mana?"

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke balai kota. Di sana terdapat arsip-arsip tentang daerah ini, termasuk soal serangan besar-besaran di Kawasaki." Ujar Kasamatsu.

"Boleh juga." sahut Kise. "Jadi, kita mulai petualangan kita!"

"Siap!"

* * *

"Syukurlah, _senpaitachi_ mau membantuku-ssu." Kata Kise lega.

"Kise benar-benar mempunyai senior yang baik, ya." Sahut Kaja. "Semoga saja, mereka bisa mengembalikan ingatanku."

"Kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin. Jika ingatanmu kembali, kau akan pergi ke dunia sana untuk selamanya, kan?"

"Ya."

Setelah pertemuan Kise dengan para seniornya, Kise akan memulai petualangannya untuk mengembalikan ingatan seorang gadis yang bernama Kaja Bergmann.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Maaf kalo updatenya lama banget karena Yukira sempat kehilangan mood buat publish chapter berikutnya, tapi berkat seorang readers yang nyemangatin Yukira lewat FB, semangat Yukira balik lagi-ssu! Disini hawa petualangannya belum terasa, ya? Maklum, Yukira akan membuat cerita-cerita ringan dulu sebelum ke intinya.**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	4. The adventure begin!

**Memories from the war by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei & Natsu no Arashi! © Jin Kobayashi-sensei. **

* * *

Hari Sabtu, Kise menunggui para seniornya bersama Kaja di depan balai kota. Mereka lama sekali, batin Kise. Sambil menunggu, Kise sibuk membalas SMS fansnya sementara Kaja sibuk bermain-main dengan daun di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan Kasamatsu datang menghampiri Kise. Kise langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya sementara Kaja langsung berdiri.

"Kise, maaf terlambat." Kata Kobori.

"Tak apa-apa-ssu. Ayo kita langsung masuk." Balas Kise.

* * *

Setelah meminta izin kepada penjaga, rombongan Kaijou sibuk membongkar arsip-arsip yang tersimpan di perpustakaan balai kota. Ruangan itu cukup luas sehingga mereka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari arsip tentang serangan udara besar di Kawasaki yang kemungkinan besar membuat Kaja kehilangan ingatan.

"Ah, ketemu!" kata Moriyama sambil menunjukkan sebuah arsip. "Disini tertulis, serangan udara besar-besaran terjadi pada tanggal 15 April 1945. Daerah pertama yang menjadi sasaran adalah Kawasaki. Lalu Tsurumi, Kamata dan sekitaran Oomori."

Kaja tercekat mendengarnya. Oomori? Tiba-tiba, kejadian ketika terjadi serangan di Oomori, rumahnya terbakar dan ia hanya bisa menatap kosong rumahnya yang tertelan oleh si jago merah terlintas di pikirannya.

"AAAAHH!" Kaja langsung menjerit.

"Ada apa, Kajacchi?" tanya Kise.

"AAAAHHH! AAHHHH!" Kaja terus berteriak. Rombongan Kaijou panik, namun segera ditenangkan oleh Kobori.

"Kudengar, Oomori adalah daerah yang pernah menjadi tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang Jerman. Sedangkan hantu bernama Kaja yang diceritakan Kise itu adalah orang Jerman. Mungkin saja Kaja pernah tinggal disana." Jelas Kobori setelah Kaja merasa tenang.

"Apa itu benar, Kajacchi?" tanya Kise.

"Benar." Jawab Kaja. "Aku dulu pernah tinggal di Oomori. Tetapi, ketika serangan itu terjadi, rumahku terbakar. Ah! Aku ingat sekarang, terima kasih!" Kaja langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kise. Kise langsung memegang tangan Kaja. Dingin, batin Kise.

"Ingatan Kaja tentang peristiwa itu sudah terkumpul separuhnya." Kata Kasamatsu "Ayo kita cari lagi! Cari sebanyak-banyaknya agar Kaja dapat mengingat semuanya!"

Rombongan Kaijou kembali membongkar arsip-arsip. Mencari data tentang peristiwa tanggal 15 April 1945.

"Ada lagi-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Bacakan isinya, Kise!" perintah Kasamatsu.

"Disini tertulis, orang-orang Jerman yang tinggal di Oomori banyak yang mengungsi di Karuizawa ketika terjadi serangan tanggal 15 April 1945. Tetapi, tidak sedikit warga Jerman yang tewas akibat serangan tersebut." Kise membaca arsip yang ditemukannya.

Kaja kembali tercekat. Ingatannya kembali lagi!

"Ketika itu terjadi... aku sedang mengungsi ke Karuizawa, tetapi rumahku terbakar karena bom." Kata Kaja pelan. Rombongan Kaijou melotot mendengarnya. Mereka ingin mencari lebih banyak lagi, tetapi langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Kita pulang saja, hari sudah mau malam. Kita cari besok saja." Kata Kasamatsu sambil melangkah keluar. Tetapi, baru saja mereka akan keluar, Kise kembali menemukan arsip lain yang ia yakini itu terkait dengan peristiwa di Kawasaki.

"Aku menemukan arsip lain-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Arsip apa lagi, Kise?" sahut Moriyama.

"(C)e(p)at ba(c)akan, Kise!" teriak Hayakawa.

"Ah, baik-baik." Kata Kise "Dalam arsip ini, katanya SMA Okurayama juga jadi sasaran serangan udara tersebut."

Kaja kembali tercekat mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Maksudmu, bekas sekolah perempuan zaman perang itu?" Kasamatsu terkejut. "Katanya, sebagian dari gedung sekolah itu dijadikan balai warga oleh pemerintah setempat. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain sama sekali tak terawat."

"Bagaimana jika ke sana sana?" usul Moriyama.

"Besok saja. Ini sudah sore. Lagipula, mana ada kereta yang menuju Okurayama di malam hari." Sahut Kasamatsu.

Rombongan Kaijou melangkahkan kakinya keluar balai kota. Hari ini, mereka berhasil mengembalikan separuh ingatan Kaja, yaitu ingatan ketika rumahnya terbakar dan ketika ia mengungsi di Karuizawa.

Tetapi, ini baru di mulai... yang sebenarnya akan dimulai keesokan harinya!

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Yoshaaa~! Akhirnya diupdate lagi-ssu! Maaf kalo kurang puas.**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
